


Paying it Forward

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Masturbation, Stalker Tim Drake, Touch-Starved, Trans Tim Drake, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: A web of owed favors works in Tim's favor, for once.





	Paying it Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Roy's arms are MADE to get the knots out of my back [mouths "call me"].

Day 22: Primal Play | **Voyeurism** | Kemonomimi/Tails | **Massage**

* * *

Tim’s going to play it cool.

“You get massages, right?”

Dick looks kind of suspicious. Tim _did_ bring this up out of nowhere. Oops.

“...yeah, what’s up?”

“Can you, like...bring it up with Jason? Find some way to low-key recommend that? He had to carry me when I sprained my ankle at that drug bust last week and it’s like steel cable up there. The man’s whole arms and upper back, you know?”

Dick clicks his tongue and turns his head. “Sure, man. I'll do my best.”

It takes a few weeks to pay off.

Tim is clearing his work inbox when a quiet chime rings in his headphones.

Good thing he’s working from home today.

He crawls into bed, positions his back to the wall without cameras, and pulls up the feeds in Jason’s apartment. 

Jason’s leading someone into the living room--it’s Roy Harper. They sit next to each other by the couch.

(The audio feed is lagging a little, Tim notes with annoyance.)

“I just think it’s funny--I mean it makes sense, with those fuckin’ arms, but--”

“Listen, do you want me to, you know, destroy all the tension in your body with my amazing muscles or do you want to keep bullying me? Really biting the hand that. Uh. Rubs you,” Roy trails off and kind of cringes.

Jason smirks but mercifully lets it go: “Why not both?”

Roy feigns pensiveness, but can’t keep a straight face.

“OK, uh, do you have an undershirt on?”

“Who in your life wears undershirts? Even Queen isn’t that old.”

Roy makes a face.

“Fine. Take your shirt off.”

Jason rolls his eyes and strips out of what looks like a thermal--all Tim can tell is that it’s soft,_ tight_, and the fabric really clings to him. It suits him, but, then again, so does shirtlessness.

Jason lies on his front, taking up the whole length of the couch. Roy seems to be weighing his options, before straddling Jason’s upper thighs.

Jason’s voice is muffled, now, but he says something that sounds a lot like “Buy me dinner first.”

Tim rolls his eyes in sympathy with Roy, but sticks a hand down the front of his joggers anyways. He just kind of rests it on his junk, lets his body heat warm it up.

Roy starts at kneading at small of Jason’s back, and Tim admires his forearms and how they work.

Jason moves his head a little, and he’s closer to the mic, now, as he groans.

“Dick was absolutely right--how the fuck do you sleep? Bitch, you live like this?”

“Ah--leave me alone, dude. You know how it gets. Ow, ow, ow--”

“Stop being a pussy.”

Tim starts absently rubbing himself. The noises are just as nice as he thought they’d be.

Roy works his way up Jason’s back, shuffling and after a few minutes, Jason puts a hand to his mouth and actually bites a knuckle to stifle his noises. 

It’s OK. Tim can tell that Jason’s hard, and right on time. 

“You alright? You got all tense again.”

“Yeah, it just...hurts, there. You feel the knots, right?”

“Oh, yeah, dude.”

Tim can see the flush creeping onto Jason’s face, can see his hips twitch, trying to stop himself from rubbing against the couch. It’s always hot seeing him lose some modicum of control, and he speeds his hand up.

Tim thinks about how _embarrassed_ Jason must be, wonders if he has an exhibitionist streak like Dick does.

Roy, for his part, doesn’t seem to have noticed. Or he’s just being an exceptionally good sport about this. 

He’s reached the back of Jason’s neck, now, and he’s working his fingers in little circles of pressure when he freezes.

He leans down, to Jason’s ear closest to the back of the couch, and he’s whispering quietly enough that the microphone can’t grab onto anything decipherable.

Jason’s head blocks Tim’s line of sight and--

Jason’s face flushes deeper and he nods, a little reluctantly.

Tim is breathless, and closer than he realized. He slows his hand to wait and see what happens next.

Roy gets up, Jason turns over on the couch, and it all happens very quickly: Roy straddles his waist and they start kissing. They melt back into the couch together, horizontal, and Tim's shock is overridden by how wildly pleased he is with this development.

Tim hadn’t realized their heights were so different until now (most people taller than him sort of register the same in his brain), and even though he knows Roy isn’t small...Jason is visibly bigger and taller underneath him. 

It takes a bit, but they settle into what looks like a familiar rhythm: out of practice, perhaps?

Have they done this together before? They must have. No one’s that ready to roll with the punches outside of porn...right?

Their hips roll together. Roy draws his face back a little, though he keeps rutting down, and says,

“Should’ve known you’d like pain, you absolute mad lad.”

Jason frowns. “It wasn’t the pain--" 

Roy gives him a look.

"It wasn't entirely the pain. I just--you’re a hot person I trust in very close proximity and I’ve got that skin hunger."

Roy pulls back further.

“The _what_?”

Jason laughs.

“It's, like, the state of being touch starved. Isn’t it the worst two words you could put together?”

“Yes. Please, never again.”

They resume.

Tim can feel his orgasm creeping up on him. He manages to hold himself on the edge until Jason grabs Roy’s ass and forces him to grind down in his lap. _ Fuck_.

He pulls his hand out of his pants and wipes his two fingers on t-shirt.

He'll have to thank Dick, somehow. He'll think about that once they're finished and he's done archiving the footage.

**Author's Note:**

> So Tim's plan was literally just to get off to Jason getting massaged by anybody, he just got very lucky. Hopefully that came across.
> 
> Also I'm aware the tone is very lighthearted but Tim is being...so creepy. We're all just going to live with that.


End file.
